


UCLA vs Notre Dame

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: College Football, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Danny's alma mater plays his work team and he has a little fun with CJ on the way to the game.*from a suggestion from my dear Mel*





	

There were many things Danny Concannon truly appreciated about working on a college campus: the young, eager minds of journalism freshmen, getting to laugh with the political science faculty when attending a paper grading/wine drinking evening, and, of course, football games. He’d always enjoyed football but the spirit of being back with a crowd of Division 1 college football fans brought back warm memories of his college days.

But this year promised to be amazing. It was one of those rare occasions that UCLA, his employer for several years, and his alma mater, Notre Dame, would actually play together, in his own backyard, at the Rose Bowl. And, the frosting on the cake was that, as faculty, he was all but guaranteed a ticket to the game. Yes, this was going to be a good year.

It wasn’t until he had his tickets in hand and one of his third year journalism students, his advisee Jeff, pointed out that it might not look good if he showed up wearing the opposing team’s jersey, that Danny even gave it a thought.

“But look around,” Danny rebutted, “my office is decked out in Notre Dame stuff.”

Jeff looked around, “well, I mean, I guess… if you can get past all of the political junk,” he joked.

“Hey! That ‘political junk’ taught me a lot and earned me accolades and introduced me to my beautiful wife, thank you very much!”

Jeff laughed, “oh come on, who would I be if I didn’t pull your leg about your… previous life?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “True. You’d just better hope you don’t take another one of my classes because I will work something political into a paper and you’d better believe yours will be on the top of the grading pile. And that’s if I decide to keep it in my office. Remember, I’m friends with a lot of the poli-sci professors, too!”

Jeff narrowed his eyes, “you wouldn’t…”

Danny responded in kind, “try me…”

“Whatever,” the younger man sighed, offering a way out.

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Danny said laughing, leaning back in his chair. “But do you really think it’s a bad idea to show up in my alma mater’s jersey? I’d think people who know me this is the one time of year I’m not all about the Bruins.”

Jeff sat back in his chair, “I’m just saying maybe you should reconsider. What if you wore your jersey under a UCLA one?”

Danny shook his head, and deadpanned, “that feels like I’m admitting guilt. And I’ve got nothing to feel guilty at about! It’s not like I’m cheating on my home team. My allegiances are just stronger. It’s what came first.”

The younger man shook his head.

“Look, it’s like the Ducks and the Kings, right?” Danny offered. “You wouldn’t abandon your allegiance to your favorite hockey team just because a new team came to town.”

“Um, that’s before my time.”

Danny sighed and shook his head in a defeated manner, “there’s just no reasoning with you.”

“Whatever dude. It’s your funeral,” Jeff said playfully, gathering his book bag. “All I know is this is our year. The Fighting Irish ain’t got nothin’ on us. Your record is going to be 4-1, not 5-0. You’ll see.”

Both of them stood as Jeff began to leave Danny’s office.

“Off to my next class. See ya Dr. C.”

“Bye Jeff.” Danny laughed to himself and sat back in his chair. Never in a million years would he have thought someone would be calling him “Dr. C.” much less talking trash about his team and him being truly conflicted about defending himself.

 

*Gameday*

“Danny, I don’t understand why you won’t just wear your Notre Dame jersey,” CJ protested. “Besides, it’s entirely too big for me.” She flaunted her husband’s oversized jersey on her demure frame and watched as he sulked through the house in a black sweatshirt and jeans.

“You’re getting to depressing to be around. Put on the shirt and I’ll make it worth your while,” she flirted, arching one eyebrow and biting her lower lip.

He looked up and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the look on her face. “Fine. But you’ll have to deal with me when I get bombarded with hate speech from the faculty in the coming weeks.”

“I can handle that,” she purred

Danny put on another Notre Dame jersey, of course he had several, and grabbed a light UCLA jacket to cover up. It was, after all, going to be a chilly 62 degrees outside today.

Having grown up in the mid-west and lived back east for so many years, Danny had grown accustomed to the cold, white winters and he still had yet to get used to 60 degrees in January. And despite having spent a Christmas in the Middle East, it was still foreign to him.

A few minutes later, CJ was tying the laces on her sneakers when she called out to Danny. “Hey, are you about ready to go?”

“What are you talking about? The game isn’t for another couple of hours!”

“Don’ you remember me telling you about looking in on the Henderson’s cats? We need to stop by their place to make sure the little fur balls have food and water and such.”

“Really? Do we have to do that today? Can’t you just do it tomorrow or something?” He whined.

“No. We’re going to go by there on the way to the stadium and it’s been a few days since I’ve been there. The litter probably needs changed, too. Come on. You definitely won’t feel like going on the way home and lord knows I’m not going by myself. Now scoot!” She shooed him towards the bedroom.

Danny got up and walked to the bedroom. “Fine!” He called back. “But I get to poke around that new bar they just put in downstairs.”

“Fine. Let’s go, mister!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Danny walked up to her and grabbed the keys from by the door before placing a quick kiss on her hips. “I can’t freaking wait for this game you know,” he whispered with a big grin on his face, trying to hold back his giddy school girl giggle.

“You’re so cute sometimes. I just need to remember this face when you leave the toilet seat up in the middle of the night, again, and I want nothing more than to pour ice water on your blissfully sleeping form.”

Danny raised his eye brows gave his best “I love you/please forgive me” grin before walking out the door.

 

Even though the sun was shining, the weather was just too chilly to take CJ’s mustang, so they settled on Danny’s reliable four door sedan.

The couple pulled into the driveway of their friends’ house; Danny set the parking break, unbuckled his seat belt and turned on the radio. “Hurry back.”

“Oh no. You’re coming with me.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’ll go faster this way and we can get you to the game and you can fangirl out there with everyone else. Come on.” CJ got out of the car and slid the house key from her back pocket.

Danny groaned, took the key out of the ignition and shut the car door behind him.

“How many cats do they have? Twelve?”

CJ laughed. “No, they have three. At least there had be better be three sets of eyes staring back at us!”

They entered the house and were greeted by two cats eager for affection, or food, meowing loudly.

“Hi guys,” CJ cooed, slipping the key back into her pocket and crouching to pick up the black tabby currently rubbing against her leg. She immediately snuggled into the young cat’s neck. “Hi Salem! How are you doing , my love?” The cat started purring as she relished the affection. 

For some reason, the other cat, a ginger colored tabby, always preferred Danny. He picked her up and started scratching the feline’s back. She began to purr loudly as she rubbed her face against Danny’s beard.

CJ looked up and raised an eyebrow, giggling.

“What can I say?” Danny laughed, “the ladies love me.”

She laughed as she placed a small kiss on the cat’s head. “Let’s go find your brother. Are you guys hungry?”

Danny started to wander in the other direction when the kitty in his arms realized the tall lady was about to provide food. She jumped from his arms and joined her sister and CJ.

“Hey if you need me I’ll be in the bar,” Danny shouted in CJ’s general direction.

“Whatever. Can you at least check their water bowls before you do?”

“Got it.”

She went to the kitchen and started to tend to the cats’ needs. “Where’s your brother, huh?”

Danny wandered off towards the bar and was awestruck at the marvel before him: six barstools surrounding an off-white marbled counter, with a sink in the back and a few bottles surrounding it. Two taps sat on the opposite side of the sink, just begging to be used. He walked up to their bar and ran his hand over the cool rock. “Wow. I need one of these.”

CJ walked in behind him, quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, “talking to yourself?”

“Hmm? Come look at this. It’s beautiful.”

She moved next to him and put her arm through his. “Wow is right. Have you seen the other cat?”

“No,” he replied absentmindedly.

CJ looked at him and grinned. “Remember how I said I’d make it up to you?” She leaned in so her lips were mere inches from his neck, “why don’t you do me on the bar?”

“What?” Danny replied, shocked, as he snapped out of his state of awe.

“Well,” she started, pulling back to look into his eyes, “how often do you get the chance to christen a bar?” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed a small, yet seductive kiss on his lips. “Besides, who knows if you’ll ever get to fuck me on your very own bar in your very own home?”

She kissed him again. “We’ve got time.” CJ ran her lips along his lower lip before kissing him deeper.

Danny’s hands pulled her closer to him as his tongue entered her mouth. 

CJ sighed with a quiet and contented groan as her fingers laced into his hair, and tugged ever so gently.

He smiled into her mouth as he delved deeper into it.

She started pushing Danny back with her body, in the direction of the bar until his backside bumped into and rested on the counter.

Danny’s arms enveloped her as he spun her around so her back was to the bar. She pulled back to jump up and sit, pulling Danny between her legs, before she reached to pull off her jersey.

He stopped her with a grin. “Leave it on.”

She stopped and looked at him, “wha…?”

Danny’s lips overtook hers once again as his hands found their way to her thighs, working their way up to begin unbuttoning them. “It’s sexy.”

CJ chuckled and tilted her head to the side to let Danny explore her neck with his beard and lips. “Mmm. That feels good,” she cooed. After letting him explore and taste and suck she gently stopped him, “back up.”

She pushed him back and jumped off of the countertop. CJ sank to her knees and kissed Danny’s growing erection through his jeans. He looked down and watched as she ran her tongue up and down his growing bluge. Her eyes met his just before she nipped at him. Danny’s hips jerked. “Oh god, CJ.”

CJ giggled as she sat back on her feet and quickly rid Danny of his pants and lucky four leaf clover boxers. Instead of joking with him about being superstitious she decided to save that piece of information for later. She took his head in her mouth and began taking him deeper and deeper until he was fully in her throat.

She loved rendering him speechless, getting him to the point of only being able to let out groans and the occasional “oh fuck” turned her on beyond belief.

After having been together so long, CJ knew just the point to where she should stop if she wanted penetration or if she just wanted him to finish in her mouth. They were nearing that point so, much to his chagrin, she pulled back and placed a single kiss on his head before placing her hands on her thighs to stand.

Danny’s eyes opened when he realized her lips were no longer on him, he whimpered slightly before recalling what came next.

She looked into his eyes and smiled before turning around, pushing her backside out as she shimmied out of her jeans and panties.

Without being told, Danny approached her from behind and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. His fingers teased down her lower abdomen and finally came to rest on her wetness. It never ceased to amaze him how wet she got just by sucking on his cock and if it were physically possible at this point, he would have gone from hard to granite.

CJ gasped when his fingers came into contact with her clit; she pushed back instinctively. “Fuck me Danny. I can’t stand it much longer.”

With that, he slowly pushed into her until they found that perfect fit. Danny flexed his pc muscles making CJ whimper, “oh god!”

She leaned forward pushing her ass out even further, inviting a steadier and deeper rhythm. “Don’t stop. Please?” She begged. His free hand grasped her hip to steady himself.

Two of Danny’s fingers flicked her clit in time with each thrust. She wouldn’t be able to last much longer at this pace and he knew it. She wasn’t complaining, though.

“Mmm. Oh CJ…”

She gasped suddenly and stopped pushing back. “Oh shit! Danny! No! Wait! Stop!” She placed her hand on top of his to still him further and stood up straight. “No! Danny! What the… Oh my god!” CJ dissolved in a fit of giggles and fell forward onto the cool marble.

“What?” Danny asked, somewhat shocked by the tone and turn of phrase. “What happened? Are you okay?” He stopped to consider the woman in front of him. “Uh, why are you laughing?”

“Chester,” CJ managed between laughs.

“Who?” Danny barked back, incredulously. “What?”

“Chester. The cat? I found him.” CJ sat up and pointed into the dark. “Over there. I saw a set of eyes watching us and it freaked me out! But then I remembered we were looking for the third cat earlier and that’s when I realized it was just Chester.”

“Oh,” Danny replied, somewhat stunned. “Um, so, should I keep going, or…?”

CJ snorted one last time and flexed her PC muscles. “I’m sorry, Danny. Yes please.”

He groaned and pushed forward a bit hesitantly. She took the lead, moving her fingers on top of his, reminding him of the original task at hand. He followed her ministrations and worked to get back to their original rhythm.

She removed her hand and, as a bit of an apology for her interruption, she moved it to his lips, smearing herself all over them.

Danny latched on to her fingers and suckled, moaning as he began thrusting harder. “You taste so good,” he said as she pulled them from his mouth to lean forward again.

“Mmm. Don’t stop. I’m close,” CJ panted.

“I know,” Danny said with a smug grin.

“Oh god. Fuck me Fishboy!”

Danny thrust into her with all he had and begged which ever deity was listening that he could at least hold out until she started to cum.

“That’s right baby. Cum for me,” Danny coaxed. His fingers continued rubbing her clit and whether or not CJ had any control of her body at that point in time, she let go and came hard.

“Oh god!” Her body fell forward, her thighs shook, her nails tried to dig into the marble as her orgasm coursed through her body.

With the first internal twitch, Danny’s balls tightened and he, too, came deep within her. He pushed deep and stilled as he held on to keep her from falling.

“Fuck!” He groaned.

The room was quiet but for their mutual panting and quiet moans of satisfaction.

CJ stood up and slowly turned around. She kissed her husband, his semi-erect cock pressing into her thigh.

Danny sighed, his eyes still closed as he intended to savor every last moment. She grabbed his waning cock and smiled as she squeezed. “Let’s go to the game.”

His hips jerked as he snapped back to reality. “Ah ‘kay.”

CJ stepped back and put her jeans back on. “Aren’t you glad we stopped to take care of the cats before the game? Being altruistic feels good, huh?”

Danny pulled up his jeans and lucky shorts. “Definitely good for the soul,” he replied with a grin.

She looked around just to make sure there was no evidence of their escapade and that she hadn’t dropped anything then looked over into the darkness, “bye Chester. Let’s just keep this between us, okay?” She winked in the general location of the eyes from earlier.

The couple locked up the house after saying their goodbyes to the two cats who actually wanted their attention, and were back on the road settling into a comfortable silence they had grown to enjoy.

CJ giggled, breaking the silence a few moments later. “So….” She paused, “four leaf clovers huh?”

Danny blushed. “It’s a thing. And I didn’t know you would be seeing them thank you very much. Although I don’t know that I wouldn’t have not worn them. These shorts are good luck. We’re undefeated!”

“Yes, dear,” she giggled. “Well, they did get you lucky once today. What if we used up all of their power? That’d be a tragedy!” She retorted in feigned seriousness.

“Now you’re just being mean,” he pouted back.

“Oh come on,” CJ said rolling her eyes, “want me to kiss it and make it better?” She bit her lower lip and blinked her eyes hard at him.

“Well, maybe a victory bj on the way home?”

CJ snorted as she smacked him upside the head. “You’re too much Daniel.”

“I know,” he grinned, “but you’re stuck with me.”


End file.
